Unlife Is Ruff
by JemWolf
Summary: Dipper and Mabel discover a zombie getting into their garbage, but what should they do with it? No shipping. Rated K Plus. Cover art drawn by me! Updates monthly.
1. Twinning!

**Alright, here we are, second fanfiction, completely different fandom. Anywho, this one will be in chapters (How many, I'm not sure) And there is no shipping (For those that prefer fics with romance, I do not recommend my stories, heh… I'm not very good at romance in any way, shape, or form.) Welp, enough about me, On with the story!**

**Chapter one: Twinning!**

Dipper was studying the journal, as usual. He was chewing through his third pen when Mabel came in.

"Hey, Bro! Guess what!" she exclaimed, with a huge grin on her face and her hands behind her back.

_Oh No_, Dipper thought, "What is it, Mabel?" he asks, simultaneously curious and cautious. One never knows what Mabel is up to.

She brought her hands out to her front and showed off Waddles, who was donning a ridiculous sweater.

"I took me a few tries, but I finally knitted more sweaters to fit Waddles! (He's bigger than I remembered)"

"I see…" said Dipper. _It could have been way worse. _He took a second glance at the sweater,"Wait, Mabel, what is on that sweater?" he squinted, but Mabel and Waddles were a fair distance away, so he could only make out a face. Mabel skipped up to Dipper and held Waddles closer.

"This was the one that fit, the first five came out too small." Dipper grimaced a bit as he saw the design, but quickly put on a smile so as not to hurt his sister's feelings.

"They're great, but... didn't you already make that one?." Indeed, they were wearing the sweaters with each other's faces on them.. The last time Dipper had seen them, they were tracking down a Pterodactyl.

"Yeah, but that one got torn up by dinosaurs, remember?" she said, as she set down her pig, "Besides, those ones were pink, and these are salmon."

"Okaaay. Well it's nice, your really captured... yourself," he commented, gesturing at Waddles' Mabel sweater with one hand.

"Thanks, Dip!" she exclaimed, then gasped loudly, "Maybe I should make one for you!"

"Uuh, n-no thanks Mabel, I'm not really a sweater person," he said, motioning at his vest.

"Okay, suit yourself! Let me know if you change your mind!" Mabel sang as she skipped to the door.

_I really feel like I'm the only normal one in this family._ Dipper thought as he stared at Waddles.

Suddenly, both twins froze when they heard a loud clatter. "What was that?!" Dipper asked aloud.

Mabel sighed, "It's probably just Sev'ral Timez getting into the garbage again." She headed to the door. "I'll go give them some scraps so they'll go away." With that, she left the room and headed downstairs.

Dipper watched her go, and then glanced back at the journal on his desk. He sighed and stuck it in his vest before following her out the door. After all, one never truly knows what will happen in Gravity Falls.

**Chapter one complete! Woo! Anywho, I actually have the next couple chapters written out, I just need to type them up. Please review and let me know what you loved, what you hated, what I could do to improve, etc. Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up in a couple days. **

**See you then!**

**JemWolf**

**EDIT: Okay, edited the chapter so it fits with episode continuity now! Yay!**


	2. Here Puppy!

As Dipper walked towards the back door, he heard Mabel gasp. "Mabel?!" He ran out the door to find his sister with a huge grin on her face.

"Dipper, look!" She pointed towards an upturned garbage can. Dipper was able to see a paw and a wagging tail sticking out, as well as hear sniffing noises echoing around the metal can.

"It's a puppy!" Mabel squealed, and headed towards the can.

"Mabel, no! It could be dangerous! It's probably rabid!" _or worse,_ he thought, as he reached out his hand. Mabel turned and rolled her eyes.

"Dipper, calm down! It's just a normal old puppy dog! You're just paranoid," and she turned back to the animal in question.

"Mabel," her brother called, in a warning tone, "Since when is anything here 'normal'?" Mabel ignored him. She called to the dog and made kissy noises.

The puppy froze, and then backed out of the garbage can. As they saw the puppy in full, both siblings took a few steps back. Upon seeing the twins, the canine broke into a doggy grin, with his too-long tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

"I told you," said Dipper. Mabel didn't reply.

As Dipper had suspected, this was no normal dog. Its fur was very short, and was a tan, almost green looking color. That wasn't the weird part, though. Half of the dog's right ear was missing, and there was a large wound in its right front leg. Its left side had a huge gash, displaying a couple ribs, and part of its back left leg was missing entirely, leaving only bone.

Though the wounds on the dog should have certainly been fatal, the puppy made no show of pain, or any notice that it was injured at all. Dipper noted that the dog either had no pupils, or very light ones, as it's eyes were almost white.

Dipper sighed, "Of course it's a _zombie_ dog."

**Okay, okay. I know I said it would only be a couple days, but I got a bit caught up in life, sorry. Anywho, here's the next chapter, so sorry it's short, but I'm trying to be better about updating, I promise. I won't, however, give out estimate due dates, as I obviously am not good at those. So here, enjoy this for now, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**See you on the flip side,**

**Jem**


	3. Zombie Spit

"Why can't it ever just be a normal dog?" Dipper said, to no one in particular. The puppy's tail was wagging again, and it started trotting towards Dipper and Mabel.

"Uuh, s-stay!" Dipper shouted. The puppy stopped and closed its mouth. Dipper blinked, "sit?" the puppy sat.

"Oh wow, it's trained!" Mabel said, "We should tell it to play dead" and then started giggling. Dipper managed to crack a small smile; now that the danger wasn't imminent, he wasn't quite as worried.

The puppy was still sitting patiently, head cocked to one side. The twins watched the dog for a bit to see what would happen. The puppy scratched behind its good ear for a moment before sitting still again.

"Well," Dipper started, "It doesn't seem dangerous… currently." The puppy yawned. "As long as it stays still, we should be able to get close, I guess." Mabel nodded and lifted her foot, "_But,_" Dipper emphasized, "Go slow, we don't want to frighten it into attacking or anything." Mabel nodded again, and they both walked over to the undead canine.

When it saw the twins heading over, the puppy once again broke into a doggy grin, and wagged it tail even harder. The twins knelt down in front of the dog and looked at it. Mabel reached out a hand to pet it, but as she did so, the puppy leaned toward it, mouth open. Mabel jerked her hand away and the puppy jerked his head back, mouth snapping shut in surprise.

"I don't think he was going to bite you, Mabel," Dipper said, and cautiously reached out his own hand. The puppy leaned forward again and sniffed Dipper's hand. "See, it's just sniffing m-ACK!" the puppy had jumped onto Dipper's chest, catching him unaware and knocking him over.

"Dipper!" Mabel got up and ran to her brother, who was writhing with… laughter?

"Ha ha, Mabel, it tickles!" the puppy was licking all over Dipper's face. Mabel grabbed the dog under his front legs before flipping him onto his back in the crook of her arm as if holding a baby. The dog licked Mabel's face a couple times.

"Well, if he was dangerous, you would be a zombie now, right?" Mabel asked.

"I guess so, but we should still be careful; we don't know if it could turn on us or something," Dipper was brushing himself off and wiping zombie spit off of his face. When he looked up and saw how Mabel was holding the dog, he cocked an eyebrow and chuckled.

"What?" Mabel questioned, "He likes it!" Dipper just shook his head, smiling, and walked over to his sister.

"So it's a guy?"

"Yeah, see?" Mabel said, carefully using her free hand to point at the dog's neck. Confused, Dipper looked, and saw that the puppy was wearing a red collar. "The tag says his name's Toby." Mabel told him.

Dipper checked the tag himself, and it did say Toby, but nothing else.

"Hmm…" He flipped the tag over. Nothing there either.

"Can we keep him, Dipper? Pleeeeeeaasseee?"

"Mabel, Grunkle Stan wouldn't allow it. Especially if he knew Toby was a zombie. Ever since we fought that horde of them, I don't think he'd ever accept one."

Mabel pondered the problem while rocking Toby back and forth. The puppy seemed to be falling asleep.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed, waking Toby. She set the dog down and ran inside. Toby just stood there, looking thoroughly confused. Dipper just laughed a bit at the dog's expression.

"You'll have to excuse Mabel, she gets… overly excited about things." Toby walked over to Dipper and got up onto his hind legs, before placing his front paws on Dipper's waist. Dipper flinched at first, but when he looked at the dog, there was still no malice. The dog stayed in that position, occasionally scratching the hem of Dipper's shirt. Dipper soon caught the idea and stroked the dog's head. The dog's tail began wagging. Dipper then scratched the zombie behind his good ear, and the puppy broke into a doggy grin once more. By the time Mabel came back, Toby was on his back getting belly rubs.

**Surprise! Double update today! I felt bad that I made you guys wait so long for such a short chapter, so I typed up chapter three as fast as I could! Chapter three was originally longer than this, but I felt if I added much more, it would be too long. The other stuff that was left out will be in chapter four. **

**Thanks for understanding!**

**Jem**


	4. Fiendishly Clever Disguise

**Decided I should get off my butt and actually type a new chapter. Anywho, thought I'd respond to some reviews! First off, thank all of you for reviewing, it really means a lot! Feel free to throw out more ideas, concerns, likes, dislikes, stuff you'd like to see, etc. Okay, let's respond to stuff!**

**OtisXIII/HounderpXIII: Thanks man XD Means a lot**

**StkAmbln: Oh good! I'm trying really hard to keep everyone in character! I actually scrapped an entire chapter because I felt the characters weren't right :) And really? I kinda thought I gave it away too easily XD Perhaps I'm sneaker than I thought!**

**AlecReyes20: I actually used that in the rewrite of the first chapter ;) Say yes to the Vest!**

**RockSunner: Yep! They sure can! Let's just hope things don't go south for our zombie pal, I can't imagine that having your head explode is very fun! ;P**

**Alrighty, then! On with the story!**

**(Trying to figure out spacers, here. Bear with me)**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Mabel called. Toby rolled to his feet in a flash and ran over to Mabel. She had her hand behind her back, and an excited smile on her face. She brought her hands forward and presented a very small sweater.

_It must have been one of the ones she tried to make for Waddles. _Dipper reasoned.

The dog sniffed the sweater before tilting his head and looking at Mabel with an expression that clearly said, _You're kidding, right?_

Mabel obviously didn't get the message (or didn't care) and gently put the sweater onto Toby. After doing so, she stepped back to admire her work. The sweater was definitely big on the dog, but it got the job done.

"There," she said, "That covers most of his holes,"

"Yeah, but what about the missing half of a leg?" Dipper asked, gesturing at Toby, "That's pretty hard to miss,"

"Oh, ye of little faith," Mabel said, waving a hand, and produced a couple of thick ribbons that matched the sweater. Dipper didn't understand how ribbons we're going to help until he saw what Mabel was doing. Using the ribbons as leg warmers, she carefully wrapped the ribbons around Toby's back legs, effectively hiding the bones. When she was finished, Toby looked very awkward, but significantly less like a zombie.

"Well. I guess it's worth a shot." Dipper said," I mean, he let you keep Waddles, and he's literally a pig."

Mabel nodded, "We could tell him that Toby is your pet, like Waddles is mine, or," she gasped,"We could tell him that it's Waddles in disguise," she smacked her fist into her palm,"He'll never see through it, it's too clever!"

Dipper rolled his eyes,"Or we could just, you know, _ask_," and shook his head.

"But what's the fun in that?" Mabel huffed, though she smiled as she said it.

With that, Dipper picked up Toby, and the twins headed into the shack to confront their Grunkle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Heyyy there guys! Long time no see! Heh... I'll be frank. I have little to know excuses for why this took so long. I mean, yeah, there's school, but I usually manage to do fun stuff inbetween that. Besides, I've been sick the past couple of days, and I could've been typing that as I stayed home. Ah, well. Too late to change that now. Hope you enjoy this chapter, now I hope to be better about updating, as always.**

**Love ya!**

**JemWolf**


	5. Oblivious Bliss

**What's this? An update? Whaaaaaa?**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Just keep it out of my way." Grunkle Stan didn't even look away from the episode of Baby Fights he was watching.

"Yes!" The twins exclaimed before running to their room. They set Toby on Mabel's bed before ridding him of the sweater and ribbons. As Toby shook himself off, the twins began to talk.

"It's probably a good thing that Grunkle Stan is so trusting... Or oblivious," Dipper said, "I don't know what would happen to Toby otherwise," the boy watched as the dog jumped off of the bed. "At least here we can study him, and keep him safe."

"Study him?"

"Well, we know he seems friendly now, but what if he goes crazy at night and tries to eat our brains or something?"

Mabel pondered this. "If he bit one of us, would we turn into zombie-werewolves?" She looked at Dipper with wide eyes. Dipper mentally face palmed.

"I doubt it, since I'm pretty sure he's not a werewolf, just a zombie." He looked over at the dog in question, who was laying down on the floor. After a few seconds, Toby looked back at his partially missing leg before stretching it foreword and gnawing on the exposed bone. Both of the twins visibly cringed a bit.

"Oh, gross."

"Toby, no, eew!"

The dog paused, and glanced at the siblings, but almost immediately resumed chewing his leg, blissful for one of the first times since he died.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dipper woke up first. He stretched and yawned, then looked over at Mabel. She was still asleep. He then looked at Toby. Since they still didn't know if he went crazy at night, they had gotten some rope and tied one end to his collar; the other end was tied to the nightstand. Toby was still asleep, and it looked like he was holding something.

Dipper swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the zombie. Crouching down, he realized that Toby had somehow gotten ahold of his hat. He was about to take it away when he noticed how the dog was cuddling it. The dog was curled around the hat as if protecting it.

"I wonder if whoever used to own you got a hat from here" Dipper mused aloud. He had often wondered if anyone else had bought the hat, as his wasn't the only one on the shelf. Toby roused at the sound of Dipper's voice. He blinked drowsily and bobbed his head. The puppy picked himself up and stretched the sleepiness from his joints while giving off a gaping yawn. He blinked at Dipper a couple times before gently picking up the hat in his mouth and handing it to the boy.

"Thanks, Buddy," he said, scratching Toby behind his missing ear. Toby leaned into the gentle scratching and closed his eyes, tail beginning to wag. Dipper looked up when he heard Mabel move.

"Let's wake her up so we can eat." Dipper told the puppy. The zombie barked softly as Dipper untied him. Once the rope was gone, Toby ran over to Mabel's bed before hopping up and licking her face until she was awake and laughing. Toby stopped licking and seemed to smile at his work before dropping back to the floor.

"Well, he hasn't eaten either of our brains overnight, and it looks like he sleeps, so if he does rampage, it's not triggered by the night," Dipper told Mabel.

"I don't think we'll find out unless it happens, Dipper," Mabel said,"For now, let's just enjoy the fact that we have a dog." She began putting Toby's sweater disguise back on so they could go downstairs. Dipper grumbled, and then sighed.

"I guess you're right." And the trio headed down to get some breakfast.


	6. Smelly Mutt

**What's this? A new update? Egads!**

"So what's with the sweater?" The twins had sat down to breakfast, and Grunkle Stan was finally getting a good look at Toby. Mabel glanced at Dipper worriedly. Dipper in turn gave a meaningful look back before glancing at Waddles and back to Mabel. Mabel got the message.

"Because it's a sweater party!" She yelled, before putting Waddles in a sweater. Stan stared at her for a moment, as she gave him a very fake smile and started to sweat nervously.

Their grunkle kept staring for a moment before grunting and taking another sip of coffee, "And what about it's eyes?" This time, Dipper spoke," Probably a birth defect or something." He took a bite of waffle," It's hard to tell since we found him on the street." Mabel nodded in agreement, mouth full.

"Speaking of," Stan began, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "You kids need to give that dog a bath, the mongrel's probably riddled with fleas, and goodness knows we don't need any of those in the Shack; besides, it smells like death,"

Dipper and Mabel both choked a bit at their great uncle's choice of words, and glanced at each other nervously. After finally managing to swallow, Dipper laughed nervously and replied, "Okay, Grunkle Stan! We'll get right on that!" And, on that note, the twins shoveled down the rest of their breakfast before grabbing Toby and running to the bathroom.

"There's somethin' strange going on with those two," Grunkle Stan said to no one in particular, then shrugged, "Eh, they're always doing weird stuff," and he resumed eating his own breakfast.

**I know, I know. I'm seriously the worst when in comes to update schedules. I'm really going to try to post something every Sunday from now on, (yes, this includes the one two days from now) because I feel that if I give myself a due date, I will be more likely to follow it. **

**Thanks for putting up with me!**

**JemWolf**


	7. Bathtime Discovery

**Sorry! I know I said I'd post yesterday, but I couldn't get to the computer. Ah, well. It's here now. **

Ch 6

The twins made it to the bathroom, where they proceeded to take off Toby's disguise once again. They closed the door and thought for a moment. Mabel spoke first.

"Do you think it's safe to get him wet?" She asked, "Won't he like, fall apart or something?" Dipper rubbed his chin.

"I don't know," he finally replied, "I mean, technically he should be falling apart right now." They looked at Toby as they spoke. At the moment, he was scratching himself with his partially missing leg, effectively proving Dipper's point. "There's obviously some sort of magic involved here," he ran a hand through his hair. Mabel turned on the water in the bathtub and waited for it to get warm before plugging it with the stopper.

"I think we should just go for it, Dip. If something goes wrong, we can just take him out."

Dipper sighed, "I guess so," he knelt down to pick up the dog. "We should probably take off his collar, I don't think it should get wet." He started unclasping the collar and Toby began to shiver. Dipper put it off to him being afraid of baths. "Aaannd there-, as soon as the collar was off, Toby pushed Dipper to the floor and pinned him down. The collar fell to the floor and flashed.

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed. Gone was the fun, playful Toby they knew, in his place was a hungry, merciless monster. The creature's eyes were narrowed, and drool dripped from its jaws. Mabel had seen the collar flash when it fell, hurriedly picked it up, hoping her hunch was right and headed towards the zombie. Right as the creature was about to bite, Mabel managed to get the collar back on and buckle it.

The effect was immediate. As soon as the collar was back in place, the tag flashed once again and Toby froze, mouth open. He blinked at the horrified Dipper he had pinned to the floor before closing his mouth and backing away, hunched over with his tail between his legs.

Dipper lay in shock for a moment, catching a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I think," Mabel stated,"That we should leave the collar on. Dipper just nodded silently.


	8. Broken Trust

"So the collar must be enchanted or something." Dipper and Mabel were back in the attic. They had bathed Toby warily, as they were afraid of him, though they were finally starting to relax a bit.

"I mean, as soon as it was removed, he went crazy, but he stopped when it was back on," the twins were on their beds, discussing what had happened.

"Well, obviously, Dipper! It did a weird magical-flashy-thing. " Mabel waved her hands about in emphasis.

The siblings looked over at the puppy, who still looked distraught after the incident.

"I guess we can't really blame him, he literally couldn't control himself," Dipper sighed. He slid off of his bed and knelt next to Toby. He reached out a hand and went to pet the dog, but Toby flinched away under his touch and turned away. Mabel uncrossed her legs and got off of her bed as well.

"Oh, Toby..." She knelt down on Toby's other side. Dipper reached out again and scratched Toby behind the ears. Toby glanced up at Dipper and gently licked Dipper's hand.

"Hey, Buddy, it's okay. We know it wasn't your fault," Toby's tail began to wag slowly, "Just don't attack us or anything again." Toby jumped up and licked Dipper's face. He and Mabel both smiled, and they could've sworn that Toby was smiling too.

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I hope you like it anyways. Still on time though, yay! I'm almost down to my last "prewitten" chapter, and I know how I want this story to end, but I need help writing the middle. Suggestions are very welcome! **

**See you later,**

**JemWolf**


	9. Before

Toby put his front legs on the ground and wiggled his rear end in the air. He barked playfully at the children in front of him. His dark eyes followed to ball that they tossed back and forth until he jumped up to catch it. The siblings laughed as they began playing monkey-in-the-middle with their pet.

"Don't let him catch it, Wesley!" giggled Gwen, as she tossed the ball to her brother. The boy, Wesley, was eleven years old, and had light brown hair that was usually covered by a hat, but today it was spiked up in all directions. His sister, seven-year-old Gwen, had mid-length copper hair and grey eyes. They were playing in their front yard with their new puppy, Toby.

They had found Toby at an animal shelter. Before going to the shelter, they had made a pact that they were "just looking", but one look into Toby's eyes, and they knew they couldn't leave him there. Toby and the kids were inseparable; he followed them everywhere they went; in return, Wesley and Gwen would give him (too many) biscuits, and stroke his silky coat.

By now the three had grown a bit bored of monkey-in-the-middle, and were just playing fetch with Toby for a bit, before inventing a new game. It was like tag, but if you had the ball, or got touched by the ball, you were "it". It was really fun whenever Toby got the ball, as he would race around trying to return it to whoever had thrown it. At one point, Gwen threw the ball, and it bounced into the street as Wesley dodged it. Without thinking, Gwen ran right after it, right into the path of an oncoming car.

Everything started moving in slow motion. Wesley yelled Gwen's name as she froze with fear. The brakes of the car screeched as it tried to stop. All of a sudden, Toby streaked from where he had been standing and raced towards Gwen. With a strength no one knew he had, he shoved Gwen out of the way of the car, right before it rammed into him.

Toby woke with a start. He blinked a couple of times in the dark room, and looked towards Dipper. The boy had just woken up as well. A quick glance at Mabel showed that she had was still asleep. Boy and dog looked at each other for a long moment. Both knew that something unexplainable had just taken place. Toby had remembered his death, and somehow, Dipper had shared the memory from Toby's point of view. Dipper untied the rope around Toby's collar, and the dog hopped onto his bed. After turning in a couple circles, the dog snuggled right next to Dipper and sighed contentedly. Something between the two clicked that night, though neither could say exactly what.

**I both loved and hated writing this chapter. Yes, that is in fact how Toby died, and yes, somehow Dipper shared Toby's memory/dream. Fun fact, Wesley is actually an older character of mine, but I came up with Gwen today. Needless to say, I think I'll keep her. Reviews, critiques, and suggestions are welcome!**

**Keep on being awesome!**

**JemWolf**


	10. Discussing Allies

The Twins had manage to keep Toby's secret for over a week, and they were starting to wonder about who they could trust with the secret.

"Definitely not Grunkle Stan," Dipper said, absently stroking Toby as the twins had their discussion.

"You're right there, Dipping Sauce," Mabel replied, "He doesn't love Toby enough... Yet." Dipper smiled a bit at the 'yet'. Mabel tapped her chin as she thought. "With all the craziness we've gone through together, I think it's safe to say we can trust Wendy and Soos," she looked at Dipper for approval.

Dipper nodded. "I think you're right, I mean, we've fought virtual girls, robots, and shape shifting monsters together; I think we can trust them to keep a secret," with that, they took Toby (in his sweater disguise) downstairs.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Wendy was manning the register as usual, while Soos was off fixing something or another in the gift shop. The twins glanced around to make sure they were alone before turning towards the register.

"Hey... Wendy? Soos?" Both turned to face Dipper. "What's up, man?" Wendy asked, as Soos walked over.

"We want to show you guys something, but not here," Dipper once again glanced around the room, as if to make sure no one was listening. Wendy sighed and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Alright, but wait until after closing. If I slack of much more than usual Stan will get suspicious," she leaned back in her chair as Soos spoke, "Yeah, dudes, I've got to finish fixing up some stuff, so after work would be best,"

The twins agreed, but decided to stay downstairs and chat, keeping Toby in their sight. They were able to talk quite a bit, as business was slower than usual. Toby would always bark when someone was coming, so they could stop and make it look like they were working the entire time.

Stan came in a couple times when he wasn't giving tours and chat for a bit too. A couple hours and many bad jokes later, the shack was closing.

"Alright, get out, go home, Shack's closed," Stan shooed out the last few customers (It's not like they were going to buy anything at this point, anyways.) and turned towards the kids. "Alright, go on. Go adventuring or whatever it is you kids do, just be back before dark."

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan!" The twins chorused, and they ran out the door, followed closely by Toby, Wendy, and Soos. Stan watched as they left before going to the room behind the vending machine.

**I'm so sorry, it's already Monday where I am, but I'll try and put an extra chapter up later to make up for it X(**

**until next chapter,**

**JemWolf**


	11. UPDATE

Okay, I know it's been like four or five weeks since an update, and I'm really sorry about that. Hopefully the next chapter will be up later today. I was really busy these past few weeks, between the last stretch of school, going to camp for a week, and other family stuff, it was kinda hard to get any writing done. Also, this next chapter is the last one that I have written out. I'm really going to need your help and suggestions if you want this story to continue. I know how I want the story to end, but I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to get there. Sooooo yeah. Please leave a review with comments, suggestions, ideas, etc. I really need them to keep this story going!

Hope to update quickly,

JemWolf


	12. Bet On It

**Hey, hey, hey! Look! A new chapter! Woo! Okay, but seriously. Thanks for putting up with my unplanned hiatus. And thanks for suggestions! I will definitely use a few of those ideas! Okay, now I think there was only one question, and that was whether or not Stan knows about Toby. The answer is no. He's suspicious, and figures that something is "off" about him, but he does not know that Toby is a zombie. Alright, on with the story!**

"So what's up?" Wendy asked once they were out of earshot.

The twins looked at each other before Dipper spoke, "It's about Toby," upon heading his name, the puppy looked up. The looks on Wendy and Soos' faces said, "Okay, go on,"

Dipper took a breath,"Well... He's not a normal dog," Wendy and Soos laughed. Dipper blinked in confusion.

"Dude, we could've told you that!" Soos said.

"Yeah, I mean, look at him!" Wendy gestured towards Toby. Toby was sitting down, eyes glowing slightly, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

"Point taken," Dipper replied, "But I don't think he's weird in the way you're expecting. You see, Toby here is a... Um, he's a..." He paused, unsure of how to word it when-

"Toby's a zombie!"

"Mabel!" Dipper cried, exasperated, "I was trying to be tactful!"

"Well you took too long!" She replied.

Dipper face palmed and sighed,"Anyway, yeah. He's a zombie." He looked expectantly at Wendy and Soos. They were silent for a moment, and then Wendy turned towards Soos,"Alright, pay up," she said, and held out her hand. Soos sighed and pulled a few bills from his pocket before handing them over.

Dipper stood with a very confused expression on his face, mouth open slightly, and one hand up in question. Mabel was also standing in a puzzled silence behind her brother. Wendy counted the bills and stuck them in her pocket. Upon noticing the twins very confused expressions, Wendy laughed.

"We placed a bet," she explained,"I guessed that he was a zombie,"

"I guessed alien," Soos supplied.

Wendy leaned close to Dipper and whispered, "Easiest twenty-five bucks I've ever made," Dipper laughed a bit, but then froze.

"Oh gosh!" He started pacing, "If you two could tell something was different about Toby, whose to say no one else did?! Oh gosh, this is bad! What if Grunkle Stan finds out?! What if-" Wendy grabbed Dipper's shoulder and knelt down to his level.

"Look, Dipper, for whatever reason, the four of us seem to be the only ones who notice the supernatural. Stan notices too, but he just doesn't seem to care. We can help you keep Toby's secret, but to do that, you need to calm down a bit and think straight, okay?" Dipper took a breath and then nodded.

"Okay," he looked up at Wendy and Soos, "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

"Heck yeah we are!" Wendy tapped the brim of Dipper's hat, and ruffled Mabel's hair. "Now what do you say the four of us, and Toby, go hunt down a monster or something?"

"YEAH!" The other three cheered, Toby barked, and the group headed through the forest.


	13. A Glimpse of the Past

**Hey, so I finally figured out how to continue this story! Thanks for suggestions, they really did help! I really hope you like this chapter, it was super fun to write**!

Wesley and Gwen were quite aware of the oddities and magical happenings in Gravity Falls. This being said, when their beloved dog died, they started looking for ways to bring him back. The spent many days in the woods, the strangest part of the town, to look for clues, they scoured the library shelves, they even watched movies to try and find answers. After a few weeks with no results, they were about ready to give up.

The siblings were wandering about the woods as a last ditch effort to find a solution when they heard voices. Quickly ducking behind some underbrush, they saw a boy talking to what appeared to be government agents. Wesley and Gwen glanced at each other before Wesley turned his back towards his sister so she could quickly and quietly get his notepad and pen out of his backpack. The kid was talking about magic and spells, and that was definitely a good lead. The agents handed the book back to the boy and started to walk away, and in desperation, he opened it and began shouting something in a different language.

Immediately Wesley began copying down the words as they were spoken, the few things he could decipher sounded promising. This was obviously some sort of incantation, and both he and Gwen got the feeling that this is what they had been looking for. Their suspicions proved correct when a huge crack burst from the ground and a zombie (soon followed by many others) crawled toward the boy and the agents. Wesley and Gwen looked at each other in shock and awe before running back towards their home. The two agents had just been dragged into the woods, and the siblings didn't want to be next.

**Well. Now you can probably tell where this is going. Again, reviews, critiques, and suggestions are always welcome!**

**JemWolf**


	14. UiR Update!

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school and stuff has been super stressful lately. Especially since I have so many extracurriculars (I'm in choir and orchestra, and I have violin, voice, and piano lessons after school some days.) I was up 'till eleven o'clock Sunday night doing homework (and still didn't finish. I was up 'till ten-thirty last night) so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. On the bright side, I have the next chapter written out. However, I want to get at least two more written so I have some leg room when posting. Once again, super sorry about this, I promise I'll get back into a schedule eventually.

Thank you so much for your patience,

JemWolf


	15. Crappy Gold

**Hey guys, looks who's finally back. Holy crap I've been busy. Technically, I still am, (I've got three concerts next week! Two for orchestra, back to back, and then choir. How am I still alive?!) but I figured I should try and get into a better update schedule. In order to actually meet it, I've decided to update once a month. I will try to update within the first week of the month (Probably on the weekends, today is just special.) until I have more time or something. Anywho, on with the story!**

**P.s. The last chapter was not a dream for any of the characters, only a flashback for the readers so they can understand things a bit better.**

**P.p.s You like the new cover?**

It had started to get dark, so the gang headed back to the Mystery Shack, laughing about today's discovery.

"A Lepricorn?!" Wendy snorted, "Not a unicorn, but a Lepricorn? That's what made the tracks?" She laughed even louder.

Mabel sighed, "Don't get me wrong, it was better that a Leprechaun, but not nearly as good as a real unicorn," she crossed her arms and pouted.

Dipper put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find your unicorn someday."

Mabel smiled, "Thanks, Bro Bro." Then she started to giggle, "Did you see the look on his face, poor guy!"

Dipper laughed, "He just looked so pitiful!"

"Yeah, dudes, he was all, 'Please kill me'" Soos imitated the creature.

Toby barked. He had helped track the Lepricorn, and chased it once it was found. Mabel and Dipper had to hold him back so he wouldn't traumatize the Lepricorn further. They had already literally scared the crap out of it. (As it turns out, Lepricorns poop gold, however, no one wanted to touch it.) Mabel tried to comfort it as Wendy tried not to laugh at its face.

Eventually they left the Lepricorn alone, with new stories and journal entries as a result.  
The twins said their goodbyes to Wendy and Soos once they were all back in the Shack, and everyone headed to their respective homes. Gruncle Stan was nowhere to be found, so the twins left a note on the fridge stating that they'd gotten home okay. Dipper and Mabel had started to get ready for bed when Dipper realized that he'd never told Mabel about the dream he'd had about Toby. When the twins went to their room, Dipper told Mabel to come to his bed for a bit. Once there, he told Mabel about the dream.

"I think that was a memory or something, it was weird," he finished, not sure how his sister would respond.

"Woah!" She exclaimed, "So, do you think Toby's original owners are still out there?"  
Dipper thought for a moment, grateful that his sister believed him, "I think they are, I mean, Toby couldn't have died that long ago, but it does raise some questions. If his owners really are still around, where are they?"

"How did Toby come back to life?" Mabel supplied.

Dipper nodded, "What's up with the magic collar?"

Mabel looked thoughtful for a moment before picking Waddles up off of the floor. "Mysteries for another day, maybe," she said with a yawn. She slid off of Dipper's bed and walked over to her own.

Dipper sighed in agreement, "Yeah, you're right, a good night's sleep, and we'll investigate in the morning."

Mabel giggled, "Goodnight, Sherlock Pines,"

Dipper chuckled, " 'Night, Mabel Watson," and the twins and their pets drifted off into sleep.

**Well there you have it! Again, reviews, comments, and suggestions are always welcome!**

**Love ya,**

**JemWolf**


	16. Sifting Through Memories

_I've actually had this typed out since the first week of January, but I kept forgetting to post it. Oops. Anywho, I'm really proud of this chapter, and I hope you guys learn some stuff. ;) Once again, comments and criticism are welcome!_

Dipper dreamed again that night. At first, everything was dark, but he heard a faint voice. It sounded vaguely familiar. Everything suddenly came into sharp focus as he heard a shout of, "Mondo Vicium!" A rush of soft moonlight, and then he saw them. Wesley and Gwen. Wesley was holding a notebook and a strange long pole, standing stiff, as if waiting for something. Dipper tried to say something to them, but as he walked towards the other boy, he found he could not speak. All he could do was observe, as the memory had already happened. Dipper heard a sound and looked towards the spot the siblings were looking, and spotted a crude headstone under a tree. He was able to make out the words "Toby," and "Good dog," before he realized that the sound had come from the ground cracking open. A paw grasped the edge of the opening, soon followed by a snarling zombie dog. Toby.

Gwen gasped and backed away, behind Wesley, and Dipper realized the boy was holding one of those dog catcher poles. How he had gotten his hands on one, Dipper had no idea, but the boy held the pole out in front of him as Toby stumbled closer. Once he was in reach, Wesley looped the end around the dog's neck, right as the zombie leapt towards him. The dog growled and writhed, trying to get free, but Wesley and Gwen had already started running, quickly maneuvering the forest near what Dipper assumed to be their house, as more zombies crawled from the ground.

Dipper noticed the memory was getting fuzzy, and started running to catch up to Wesley, Gwen, and Toby, realizing that he could only see the things that Toby remembered. The zombies were fast, but Wesley and Gwen had obviously travelled every inch of this forest, their steps never faltering over the dark terrain.

Toby ran with them, snarling and snapping the whole way, but Wesley kept him at bay with the pole. The kids stopped once the sound of the zombies had faded to nothing. Their house was now several miles away. Now that it was quiet, other than Toby straining against the pole, they were able to focus completely on him. Dipper realized that they had not planned ahead. Toby had obviously been dead for a while, as he looked like he did when The twins had found him. Gwen had started to cry, and Dipper realized that she was clutching Toby's red collar in her hand. As Wesley continued to hold him with the pole, Gwen cautiously approached the puppy she once knew. She knelt down, out of reach of his snapping jaws, and more tears fell as there was no recognition in the glowing eyes of the once tan dog.

"Toby," she said, softly, "Please remember," and she held up the collar. As she scooted slowly closer to the zombie, Dipper looked towards Wesley. He could practically feel him willing his sister to be careful, as knew speaking out could end badly. Toby had stopped writhing, and had his full attention on the copper haired girl in front of him. One of her tears fell onto the collar tag and she carefully reached to put it around Toby's neck. The tag seemed to flash as the dog snapped at Gwen's hands, causing her to flinch back.

"Toby, please," she whispered, "We love you," and quickly slipped the collar over his muzzle and head, standing up and stepping back as his jaw flashed open. Suddenly, the collar tag flashed, Dipper was sure of it this time, and Toby froze. He shut his mouth and shook himself off before sitting down. He looked up to see Wesley and Gwen nearby, and started to wag his tail. The puppy looked at them, head tilted to one side as if to ask, "Where am I? How did we get here?"

Wesley slowly and carefully loosened the line from the pole and slipped it off of Toby. The dog immediately broke into a doggy grin and bounded towards Wesley.

"Wesley!" Gwen cried, as Toby tackled the boy to the ground. However her fear soon turned to giggles when she realized that her brother was getting attacked with kisses. Once Toby was through thoroughly cleaning Wesley's face, he tacked Gwen and repeated the process. Dipper smiled at the scene, and turned when he faintly heard music. He recognized the tune. "Wait, that's the song Stan, Mabel, and I sang to defeat the zombies!" He looked back and the reunited dog and siblings, but they had already begun the long walk back home, away from the music that could've been Toby's demise. The few straggling zombies from Wesley had wandered toward the noise of the Shack, and were meeting their end to a nearly flawless three part harmony.

The world started getting blurry and Dipper had to close his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was sitting up in his bed, watching the tag on Toby's collar stop its' soft glowing.


	17. Early Morning Contemplation

**I'm technically not supposed to be on the computer right now, so be grateful for this update. (I have a promise to keep with you guys, after all!) But yeah. Hope this update clears up a bit from last chapter.**

**.**

"They used magic," Dipper whispered to himself, still looking at Toby's collar, which wasn't glowing anymore. Dipper slid out of his bed and ran to Mabel's before shaking her awake.

Mabel grumbled a bit before blearily opening her eyes, "Dipper?" she yawned and stretched as she sat up, "What're you doin' up so early? I usually wake _you_ up."

"Did you have the dream thing too?" He asked, not really answering her question. Mabel shook her head, a confused frown on her face. Dipper told her about the memory dream.

"Woah, so this Wesley guy is like, a wizard?!" she was wide awake now, "That's so cool!"

Dipper grumbled, "I did the spell first though," He blinked in sudden realization, "It was the same night!"

Mabel raised an eyebrow, "The same night as what?"

Dipper turned to face her, "The night when I accidentally raised the dead at the shack! They must've been nearby when I recited the spell, and then gone back home and used it!" he looked toward Toby, "I heard us singing the three part harmony at the end of the dream, as Wesley, Gwen, and Toby started heading back home." Toby had been whining and wagging his tail excitedly at the first mention of his previous owner's names.

Mabel looked at the puppy and smiled, "We'll find them Toby, don't worry," she turned back towards Dipper, "So they live close to the shack?" she asked.

Dipper frowned and shrugged, "Kind of, it's a few miles away, but I don't remember exactly how to get there. That part's kinda fuzzy." he said, trying to recall the run through the woods.

Mabel frowned as well, "I wonder why he came here if Wesley and Gwen are so close," she mused.

Dipper huffed in frustration, "It almost seems like the more of this we find out, the more mysteries around it show up!" he sat down on the floor and absently stroked Toby's back when he hopped off of Dipper's bed. The dog licked Dipper's hand as if to comfort him. The boy smiled slightly and sighed, "If only you could talk. Things would be so much easier."

Mabel sat next to Dipper and put Waddles on her lap, "Wouldn't be as fun to solve, though," she added, nudging her twin with her shoulder.

Dipper chuckled, "No, I suppose not," and they sat quietly, betting their four legged companions until Grunkle Stan called everyone down to breakfast.

.

**UiRUiRUiRUiRUiRUiRUiR(Line Break) UiRUiRUiRUiRUiRUiRUiR**

**.**

When the twins got to the kitchen, Stan was dishing bacon and scrambled eggs onto plates. They all greeted each other with a "good morning" before getting to work. While Stan put the food on the table, Dipper got drinks, and Mabel put food into bowls and set them on the floor for Toby and Waddles. (The twins had thankfully discovered early on that Toby would eat regular dog food.)

Dipper and Mabel talked for a bit while Stan read the newspaper. After a few minutes, he sighed and put the paper down. He took a swig of coffee from his mug before talking, "Kinda warm today," he remarked casually, "Does the dog really need a sweater?" he gestured toward Toby.

The twins glanced at each other before speaking.

"He's self conscious."

"He's got a cold."

They both cringed as they spoke at the same time.

Stan raised and eyebrow, "Uh huh," he deadpanned. He leaned back in his chair, "Kids, I know somethin's up with the dog, and you're tryin' to hide it; I'm old, not stupid." The twins shrunk back nervously, looking at anything but their Grunkle.

"It's not that hard to figure out," he continued, "I mean, his eyes glow, he's kind of green, and somethin' about him just feels… off. It's pretty obvious he's weird."

Dipper spoke up first, "We were going to tell you…"

"…but we didn't know how," continued Mabel, when her brother trailed off. She looked at her brother, "Should we show him?"

Dipper shrugged, "Guess we have to," he sighed.

The twins left the table and called Toby over. Before they took off his disguise, Mabel spoke up again, "Please don't freak out," to which Stan grunted noncommittally.

Dipper helped Toby get his legs out of the sweater while Mabel undid the ribbons on his hind legs. Once finished, they hesitated for a moment before stepping out of Stan's view.

Toby stood still, ears back, and tail hanging down, unsure of what he was supposed to do. The silence was deafening as they waited for Stan to speak.

.

**That's right, I'm a jerk.**

**-JemWolf**

**(Also, how do you think Stan will react? I'm actually not sure myself, so speculate away! It would be very appreciated. *hint hint*)**


	18. An Apology and an Announcement

Hey everyone.

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like a year. I regret to tell you that I won't be continuing this fic.

_However_, I _do_ intend to do a reboot! Looking back, my writing skills were... Less than stellar. It would also help if I had more than just a very basic plot in mind. That being said, it might be a little while before I jump back into rewriting this. When that does happen, I will publish the first chapter here, as the last chapter of the original; that way you will all know that I've come back. (The reboot will be published both on ff and ao3.)

So, without further ado, I will leave some of the main changes I've got planned for this story:

1\. New time setting. The story will now take place after the season finale. This way I will better be able to fit it into canon, and I don't have to mess up the existing Gravity Falls timeline.

2\. Possibly new characters? Wesley and Gwen should still be around, but some new people will most likely be introduced!

3\. More monsters and mystery! Yep! Instead of dumb one-offs you don't even get to see, there will hopefully be more mysteries to solve, rather than the entire focus being on Toby. After all, what would Gravity Falls be without weird happenings?

4\. Hopefully a lot less OOC writing!

5\. Less plot holes!

6\. An actual middle!

7\. A reference to the fact that I forgot Toby was an existing character name! (Possible name change for our zombie pupper? I dunno, Toby just fits him so well... Coby, perhaps? We'll see.)

All righty then! Don't want to spoil too much of the new stuff! I really do appreciate those of you that've stuck around for so long, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

I love you all,

JemWolf


End file.
